


The Jock and the Nerd

by seal23322



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Older Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal23322/pseuds/seal23322
Summary: There are two types of people in this cruel world. The perfect jock, or the outcast. This story is how about these two types of people meet, and the best part? They learn to get passed their differences. And love each other.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 48





	The Jock and the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a work for a fandom, i hope you all like it. If you could, coulf i get some writing tips? Thanks peoples. Savvy

There are two types of people in this cruel world. The perfect jock, or the outcast. This story is how about these two types of people meet, and the best part? They learn to get passed their differences. And love each other. 

\----()----

Dean Winchester was casually strolling through the courtyard on his way to his first class, he bumped into his friends so he walked with them. He saw his brother walk by and waved his perfectly sculpted hand at him. Sam smiled shyly and kept walking with his head hung low. Dean frowned. He knew moving to a town like this would be hard on him and his brother's relationship with one another. They had slowly drifted apart since moving to the small town. It didn't help that Dean was out almost every night do to parties and football practice and track. 

Dean got to his class in a relatively fast manner. One of his 'friends' sat next to him and engaged in a conversation about which girl Dean would fuck tonight. Dean just laughed along with what his buddy said, agreeing to whatever he said. Dean sighed when the bell rang and sunk back into his chair. His brown leather jacket wrapped around him. "Good morning, class. Today I will pair you up with someone you don't know so you will venture out of your friend circles." Ms. Braeden said. Dean waited for his name to be called. "Castiel Novak, you will be with Dean Winchester." Dean was shocked to have never heard of this kid. He had such an angel face and his dark hair was all messed up like he had just had the best sex of his life. Dean wondered if he had put his hands in that soft looking hair would it get all messed up? And those lips, if Dean could put his own on them- wait, why did that suddenly pop into his head? 

The Novak kid went over to Dean's desk and stood awkwardly by it waiting on Dean to get up. Novak had his backpack and some of his books in his hands. Dean couldn't see the titles very well. "Hey Novak, where do you wanna go for the project?" Novak blushed and mumbled something Dean couldn't hear. "Speak up, couldn't hear you" Dean said and sat up slightly. "I said, we can go to the courtyard" Damn, this kid's voice was smooth like creamy butter but also gravelly. He spoke like he had just woken up from a long nap. If Dean was being honest with himself, it was kinda hot- again with these stupid thoughts! Dean needs to stop or he's gonna get hurt again, and he doesn't need that. "Sure buddy," He stands up and grabs his bag and waits for Novak to go out the door first and when he did Dean waved over his shoulder at his friends. They all snickered under their breaths. Dean didn't understand but kept walking. 

Once they got to the hallway Novak turned towards Dean, "I can do the project by myself if you want me to." Dean snorted and shook his head. This kid was not going to do it all by himself! Dean was a nice guy. "Uh.. No, we're gonna work on this together Novak. Don't you worry about that." 

"You can call me Castiel." The dark haired boy said in a mumble. "Uh sure whatever you say Cas." Cas looked over confused at Dean. Dean shrugged. "Cas? I've never been called that before." Dean laughed. "Well Castiel is a mouth full so 'Cas' is way easier." Cas looked at the ground. "Whatever you saw Dean." 

It was Dean's turn to look confused. Sure the teacher called out his name, but Cas spoke like he was speaking to an old friend. "So, wanna sit in the sun? Or do you want to sit in the shade?" Dean asked and leaned against the wall. "Whatever you want to do" Cas said with his head ducked, his eyes focused on his shoes. "The shade because it's too hot to sit in the sun" Cas nodded and started to walk down the stairs. Dean followed him and enjoyed the bouncing bubble butt- Winchester stop thinking these Damn thoughts! He didn't notice where he was walking and tripped on his feet and fell down on the last step. Cas stopped and looked at Dean and softly chuckled. Dean glared at him and Castiel held out his hand and helped Dean up. Dean brushed himself off. "Thanks man. I owe you," Cas just nodded and continued walking. Dean walked behind him again but didn't fall this time. 

When the two teenagers got to their shady spot under the biggest tree in the courtyard, Dean sat down and Cas stared at him. Cas put all his stuff neatly on the ground and gracefully sat down across from Dean. Dean took off leather jacket and laid it down next to him. His tank top exposing his muscular arms. Cas gasped and looked away from Dean. Dean just smirked and laughed. "You know you're cute Novak." Dammit why did I just say that? Cas just blinked at him and Dean laughed awkwardly. "I'm kidding kid, lighten up." Dean said and stretched his body out. Laying down on his back. His happy trail showing a bit and his abs flexing as he moves. "So, what are we gonna do for the project?" Dean asked and closed his eyes and waited for a response. 

"I was thinking we could do it on how society is affected by technology and social media?" Dean nodded and sat up a bit. "Actually that sounds like an awesome idea." Dean smiled at the faint blush on Cas' face. They talked about their project up until the bell rang. Dean groaned and got up. He pulled down his shirt and put his jacket back on. "We need to work on this out of school too, where do you wanna do it? You can come over to my house. Or we can go to yours, or the library. My little brother likes going there. Or we could go out to a restaurant and see how it affects people there." Dean said and looked at Cas' thoughtful face. "I like the restaurant idea" Cas said and started to get packed up. "Yeah, here give me your phone and I'll put my number in there so I can text where." Dean said and Cas held out his phone. It had a cute bee on the case. Dean smiled and typed in his number into the phone and texted himself something and gave it back to Cas. "There all done. I've gotta get going. I'll see you later" Dean walks away and chuckles when he hears Cas' faint gasp at the message. 

Text Message to:  
Downton Aby: You're a cutie Cas

Dean took out his phone and when he gets that message and another one under it he laughs loudly and several people turn to look at him. 

Text message from:  
Beelover: Dean, you're full of yourself.

Cas smiled at himself when he sent the message. 

\----()----

Dean knew what he was doing was wrong. He really shouldn't be avoiding his girlfriend. But she was so bossy, Lisa always asking for this and that, Dean was done with her bullshit. So he avoided her and her possy of girls. Dean got through the day and went to the locker rooms to get dressed. He took off his jacket and put it on the bench, when he looked up from taking off his jeans he saw Castiel watching him. Dean winked at him and turned away from him. Dean you goddamned idiot. Stop giving this guy clues. You know what? I don't care anymore. It'll just be my charm. Dean looked back up to see Castiel blushing and covering himself up with a towel, which Dean thought was adorable. Dean did notice a few things on the blue eyed teen, Castiel had many bruises and scars up and down his sides. Dean frowned and when Castiel realized what Dean saw he ran towards the bathrooms. Dean sighed and decided he'd deal with it later. 

Dean left the locker rooms and went to go meet up with his team. Their team had a match on Friday, and they still have to fix a few problems the team has. Dean walks up to Gordon Walker, a tall, dark skinned kid, and he bumps his shoulder with Dean's. Coach Singer was looking at everyone and blew his whistle "Alright boys, I want 5 laps around the track to start us off, then I want 50 push ups, 50 squats, and 50 sit ups. Go!" Couch Singer blew the whistle again and everybody started running their laps. 

By the time Dean finished his warmups he noticed Cas in the bleachers. His dark hair sweaty. He drank some water from a bottle and Dean followed his eyes with it. Dean got snapped out of it by Gordon slapping his shoulders and Dean turns around with a faint blush on his cheeks. "You got a little crush on one of the freshmen?" Dean looked back at the bleachers and saw that some of the freshmen girls were watching the big, strong, men working their asses off. Dean just nodded. Dean thought of something though, Cas had only been in one of his classes. He's never seen him in the senior hallway except for one class. 

Gordon laughed and Dean smiled and they went back to doing drills once Coach Singer explained what they were doing. Dean concentrated really hard on the drills, Cas had been watching him do them though so Dean was a little distracted by the end of the practice. Couch Singer noticed and dismissed the team to go take showers and go home. 

Dean went back to the locker room and took off his sweaty clothes. Cas was in the same spot he was in before he ran off. Dean smirked at him and wrapped his towel around his waist, putting it low enough so Castiel could see Dean's abs. Cas blushed and looked away. Dean walked over to the showers and started it. He unwrapped his towel and hung it over the stall. While Dean was busy cleaning himself his towel got taken by Gordon. When Dean finished his shower feeling refreshed he grabbed for his towel but didn't feel it so he looked and Dean didn't see it. Dean groaned in frustration, "Gordon". Dean had nothing to be ashamed of. He was well endowed when it came to his dick, he just didn't want everyone to see it. Dean looked for a shirt that was on the ground, and when he found it, he wrapped it around his front. Dean was dripping wet still so he left wet footprints. This time when he walked by Cas, Cas' head was covered by a towel, like someone hung it up on his head. Dean noticed it was his and grabbed it to see Cas crying. He ran back to the bathroom stalls and slammed the door. Dean looked confused and just shrugged and dried off with his towel. 

Mostly everyone was gone from the locker room. Just one or two freshmen who didn't know how to work the showers. Dean went to the stall Cas ran to, and knocked on it. He hasn't seen Cas leave so he assumed he'd still be here. He heard a snuffle then a wavering voice, "H-hello? There's someone in h-here." Cas' voice rang out through the empty locker room. "Hey Cas, it's me, Dean. Are you okay? We still have to work on the project." Cas sniffled again and unlocked the door. "Hey Cas, so instead of meeting up at a restaurant we can just go from here. That cool with you?" Cas nodded and wiped his face on his sleeve. "Sorry for my grossness" Dean laughed and shook his head. "You look cute like this Novak", Cas stared at Dean with a shocked expression. "You don't need to look so surprised. It's true. Alright let's get going" Dean goes back to his locker and gets all his football gear and waits for Cas to walk with him. Cas slowly walks to Dean's side and when they are both next to each other Dean walks out of the locker room in a white tank top and jeans. 

Dean leads them to his pride and joy, his 1967 Chevy Impala. He caressed the hood and Cas stared at him. "This is Baby, she is my pride and joy". Cas giggled and Dean glared at him. "It's okay Baby, don't listen to him," Dean said and slid into the driver's seat. Cas got in on the other side and say in silence. Once Dean turned the car on the radio was blasting Led Zeppelin, and he shrugged at Cas whose fingers were in his ears. Dean rolled down the windows and drove out the school parking lot. Once they were on the road Dean turned down the music a little bit and looked over at Cas, who was blushing. "Hey, Why are you so flushed?" Dean asked and Cas blushed harder. "Um.. Dean?" Dean looked over at him to continue, then looked back at the road. "Why are you treating me so nicely?" Dean didn't have to think before what was spilling out of his mouth happened. "Well, I like you Cas, nothing else to it. And you remind me of my brother. Sam." Cas looked up at Dean through his bangs. "Oh I know Sam! He's in most of my classes," Dean turned to look at Cas. "He's a freshman though. And you're in my class." Cas blushed again. "Um.. Yeah, I'm actually a freshman but I was put in your class because I was in advanced placement." Dean nodded and suddenly was aware that Cas is 3 years younger than him. Or four like Sammy. "So.. You must be pretty smart. Is that why you told me, you could do the project?" Cas nodded at Dean's question. "Hmm.. I wouldn't have let you work on it by yourself either way, but if you had Gordon, he would make you do all the work." Cas nodded and went back to looking at his feet. 

Cas had fallen asleep on the way to the restaurant. It was a small town but everything was spaced so far apart that it would take quite a while to get somewhere. Dean looked at Cas' sleeping face, he wanted to touch, but that would be drawing a line. Dean stared a little bit longer before saying anything. "Hey, wake up sleepy head. We're here." Dean said and Cas woke up, he looked at Dean with a tired expression on his face, but smiled a bit. Dean blushed at the sight of Cas smiling so cutely at Dean. Cas stretched and got out of the car. He got his bag and walked inside and waited for Dean. Dean caught up to him and when they got inside, Dean was bombarded with one of the most amazing smells he had ever smelled. It was a freshly baked apple pie sitting on the counter waiting to be cut into. Dean walked up to the waiter and asked for a table for two. The waiter eyed Dean up and then Cas and looked at Dean with a funny face and rolled his eyes and walked them to a table away from the other patrons. Dean sat on the left Cas sat on the right. Right after they sat down a cute brunette walked up to them and asked for what they wanted to drink. "I'd like a cup of coffee. Cas?" Cas looked up at Dean and politely asked for water. The waitress nodded and walked off with their orders. Cas yawned and blushed at a little bit of drool that poured out of his mouth. Dean laughed full heartedly. Cas smiled and went back to look at the table. 

The waitress walked back with their drinks and smiled at Dean. "What would you like sugar?" She asked with a slight country accent seeping through. "Can I just have the freshest piece of pie you have? Thanks" Dean handed her the menu and looked at Cas. "Can I have some chicken strips please?" Cas said in a very polite tone and smiled at the brunette. The waitress nodded and went away again. "So, Cas, what's your family like?" Dean asked with a smile on his face. "They're like any normal family. I have my mother, my father, I have three older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. And I have a younger sister named Anna." Dean snorted into his coffee and nodded. "Well you have quite an angelic family huh? Are your parents Jesus freaks?" Cas frowned at Dean. "Yes. But I'm not into it," Cas said with a nod. Dean thought he was getting Cas to open up more. It was working too. "My family isn't into it either. Though Sammy is. Ever since he was like, 7, he prayed to God." Dean reminisced. He smiled. "I haven't uh.. Believed in anything since my mother died." Cas looked at Dean. "I'm so sorry" Dean smiled a small, sad, little smile at Cas. "It wasn't your fault. I was about 4 or 5. Sam had just turned a year old and it happened at night. But. It was so long ago, and my dad pushed into my brain that nothing was out there to protect us. It was a house fire. She died trying to get Sammy out of his crib and I walked in and I saw my mother's body burned and bleeding from the stomach. I ran with Sammy and my dad was already outside crying. He took us and put us in the car and drove us all around the country, he blamed me for my mom's death." Dean's eyes were shiny at this point. Having to remember all the abuse he had gotten from his father. "He made me do military drills from dawn until dusk every day for almost 7 years. He stopped when he finally got sober. Gah, why am I telling you my life story? I barely know you." Dean concluded and Cas reached over to take his hand. Dean had tears running down his face. Dean wiped his face off with his shirt. His nose was bright red along with his cheeks and eyes. "Do I look okay?" Cas chuckled and nodded. Dean looked at their joined hands and Cas immediately let go. Dean frowned but didn't say anything.

"Here's your chicken strips, and here's your pie with my number on the napkin." The waitress said with a wink. "Thanks, darlin'." Dean said with a smirk and the waitress giggled and left. Dean dug into his pie and pornographically moaned at the bite. Cas blushed and had to press his legs together. Dean did it again and again with every bite he took and eventually Cas had to look away because his pants had gotten too tight. Cas took a bite of his chicken and swallowed, unable to focus at the taste. Dean looked at Cas with a smile and finished his last bite with the loudest moan ever. No one could hear him except Cas, because the music was too loud. Cas ground his palm against his groin, having to get some pressure relief. He closed his eyes and tried not to moan. Dean noticed and smirked. Dean looked down to his own lap to see his dick protruding against the zipper. Dean shrugged and cleared his throat. Cas noticed and immediately opened his eyes and moved his hand away from his crotch. 

Cas finished his chicken fingers very fast and excused himself to the bathroom. His cock was still hard from the moaning session. Cas slammed the door shut after making sure no one else was in the restroom and leaned his head again the stall door. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear careful of his hard prick. He moaned when it sprung free. Cas wrapped a hand around himself and groaned at the pressure. He started moving it slowly up and down and thumbed his slit. Cas got lost in a fantasy so he couldn't hear the door open. 

Dean was so close, breathing into his mouth as they kissed. Dean's hand was cupped around his cock. Cas moaned at the feeling of having Dean's big hand cupping him. Dean took Cas' dick out and wrapped his huge hand around it. Cas gasped and moaned so loudly everyone outside would hear him. Dean smirked and sunk down to his knees, Dean stared up at Cas through is long lashes. Dean took Cas into his mouth and Cas slammed his head against the door. Cas moaned Dean's name, and in seconds of Dean sucking him Cas came with Dean on his lips. 

Cas' pants were hard and heavy. He had never come so hard in his life. He quieted down and heard shuffling in another stall. Cas went pale, and stopped breathing. "Hey baby, you don't need to worry, it's just me, Dean." Dean's voice deep with arousal said on the other side of the door. "So you heard everything?" Cas asked with a sigh of defeat. "Yeah baby boy, I heard everything. You know. I wouldn't have taken you for someone with a daddy kink, but you definitely said it." Dean said and breathed in heavily. Cas paled again. "I.. I said 'daddy'?" Cas asked, his voice a soft murmur. "Yeah baby boy, it was so hot. You were so loud, I'm surprised no one came here while you were making all the noise. Well except me." Dean said with a smirk in his voice. Cas cleaned himself up and tucked himself in and left the stall, and wait for Dean to come out of the stall. Dean came out with his face a light shade of pink and his eyes dark with arousal. Cas looked down at Dean's pants and saw a huge bulge there. So, Dean came in the bathroom to listen. Dean followed his stare and smirked. "You wanna fix my problem?" Dean said with a cocky tone in his voice. Cas shook his head and fled from the bathroom. Dean stared shocked after him. He wasn't surprised, but still. 

Dean walked out after he paid and saw Cas was standing by Dean's car, waiting to get in. Dean smiled and unlocked the car. Cas slid in and closed his door, Dean slid in and slammed his door shut and started the car. "So I know we went there to work, but that obviously didn't happen. So do you want to come back to my place?" Dean asked, taking a risk. "Sure." Cas said very quietly and Dean stepped on the gas. He squealed out of the parking lot and sped home. No one would be there at this time. It was a Friday, so Sam was at Kevin's house and his dad was at work still. Dean knew this was a perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. Dean was thickening up again thinking about pounding Cas into his mattress. Dean smirked at that and when they finally got to Dean's house Dean ran inside. Cas stared after Dean but went to the front door. Dean waved him inside and slammed him up against the door. 

"So, baby, I don't want to work. I wanna make you feel good. Will you let me?" Dean asked looking Cas in the eye. Cas hesitated but nodded. Dean smirked and instantly attacked Cas with his lips, Dean slotted his hips against Cas' and he put a knee in between his two legs, Cas moaned and gasped at the feeling of having a thigh put pressure onto his hardening dick. Dean chuckled darkly and ground his hips into Cas'. Dean's cock finally getting the attention it deserved and Dean groaned. Dean kissed Cas again and grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs until they got to Dean's bedroom. Dean kicked open the door and threw Cas against the bed. Dean worked to get his shirt off while Cas took off everything. Dean groaned at the site of Cas' pale, milky, body. Dean wanted to lick him all over, but right now he was on a mission. 

"You look so pretty for Daddy, baby boy." Dean said with a groan.Cas moaned at Dean saying those words to him. He'd always been a slut for those words. He knew from experience that he was gonna be a baby boy, he just needed to find the right Daddy, and he thinks he did. 

"Daddy, I'm gonna come soon, please let me come?" Cas moaned as Dean licked his cock. "Uh uh. I want to put my thick cock in your tiny hole baby boy. Are you gonna get it ready for me?" Dean said and Cas nodded, Cas reached out blindly and he felt a lube bottle, he opened it and he squirted some onto his fingers, he reached behind himself and stuck two fingers in. 

Dean captured Cas' lips in a firm kiss and when he looked back down he sae Cas was at four fingers and he was breathing heavily. "I'm ready for you daddy. Please don't tease me any longer." Dean nodded and lubed up his cock and flicked it over Cas' pucker and he pushed in, feeling the tight, wet, heat of his hole. Dean moaned as he settled to the hilt. Cas had a death grip on Dean's shoulders and Dean started to set a brutal pace. Cas moaned with each thrust and Cas felt an intense pleasure, Cas fucked back on Dean's dick and tried to make that feeling happen again. 

"You enjoying me being right on your prostate? It must feel so good with you moaning like you are, baby." Dean said and he came with a few more thrusts into Cas' hole. Cas cried out as Dean perfectly hit his prostate and he came. "Look at your baby cock leaking. So good for me Cas." Dean took Cas in a searing kiss and laid them back. Dean cuddled Cas in his arms and Cas had fallen asleep. Dean followed suit and had dreams about the future. 

\-------

"Remember when we first met?" Cas asked and Dean nodded. "Yeah, you were my partner for a project and we fucked at my house." 

"Yes that did happen Dean, but I mean, I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was a freshman and you were a senior. You were being nice to the shy nerdy kid who gets picked on." 

"Yeah, I guess I was. I was pretty cool back then. Now I'm old and married." 

"You make it sound like a bad thing." 

Dean shakes his head and walks over to Cas and wraps his arms around him. "I love you Castiel." 

"And I love you, Dean." 

Fin..


End file.
